


Closed Door

by leopion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopion/pseuds/leopion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a closed door between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this artwork is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> I want to send my love and gratitude to silvia_elisa, for enduring the eye-watering (in a bad way) versions of this artwork and for helping me making it become what it is today.
> 
> Created for Hawthorn and Vine Reverse Challenge. And thank all Hawthorn and Vine members for nomming and voting. Yay!
> 
>   
> Please do check out the two wonderful fic companions to this art on Hawthorn and Vine: [Words of the Heart by margaritama](http://dramione.org/viewstory.php?sid=713) and [Witches Over Snitches by Hanako](http://dramione.org/viewstory.php?sid=701).  
> Full version below first.

  


  


  



End file.
